205 Live (March 26, 2019)
The March 26, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Mohegan Sun Arena in Uncasville, Connecticut on March 26, 2019. Summary Ever since making an impressive WWE 205 Live debut against WWE Cruiserweight Champion Buddy Murphy, Humberto Carrillo has proven to be a top competitor in the Cruiserweight division. He’s also attracted the attention of Drew Gulak and Gentleman Jack Gallagher, who believe they can mentor Carrillo and mold him to their vision of a technically-sound Superstar. Carrillo has been open to Gulak and Gallagher and has forged an alliance, one that met a significant test against The Lucha House Party. Carrillo started the contest against Gran Metalik and displayed his impressive agility against the masked veteran. The two battled to a stalemate with their incredible athleticism until Gulak had enough and tagged himself in, annoyed that Carrillo was not focusing on his technical abilities. With his focus elsewhere, The Philadelphia Stretcher – and Gallagher – found themselves thrown from the ring, only to be saved by Carrillo. With momentum in their favor, The Lucha House Party relied on teamwork and a breakneck pace to maintain an advantage against Gulak. In order to turn the tide, Gallagher pulled the ring apron out from under Lince Dorado, allowing Gulak to strike. After employing questionable tactics, Gallagher brought the contest to the ground, showing Carrillo how he and Gulak operate. Gulak and Gallagher continued to mentor Carrillo at Gran Metalik’s expense. However, as Gulak attacked Lince Dorado and Kalisto while continuing to dish out punishment to The King of the Ropes, Carrillo didn’t seem fully impressed with the tactics. Finding the opportunity for a reprieve, Metalik took down Gulak and Gallagher and tagged in Kalisto, who made quick work of Carrillo before all three members of The Lucha House Party took down Gulak and Gallagher with a jaw-dropping triple dive to the outside. The former WWE Cruiserweight Champion ascended the ropes, ready to drop in on Carrillo before being countered. Following a struggle on the top rope, a flurry of action resulted in all six Superstars being laid out and struggling to recover. Carrillo and Kalisto were still the legal competitors, and Carrillo saw the opportunity to execute a high-flying maneuver on Kalisto. As the Mexican Superstar ascended the ropes, however, Gulak interjected, telling Carrillo to come down. With Carrillo and Gulak arguing, Kalisto seized the opportunity to execute the Salida del Sol while simultaneously kicking Gulak off the ring apron before pinning Carrillo for the victory. Never one to back down from competition, Cedric Alexander returned to in-ring action just one week after losing in the WWE Cruiserweight Championship Tournament Finals to Tony Nese. Even though a title match on The Grandest Stage of Them All was not in the cards this year, The Soul of WWE 205 Live stared down Ariya Daivari, looking to get back on the winning track. However, before the match began, Oney Lorcan – who battled Alexander in the tournament – made his way to the ring and observed the match from ringside. Lorcan’s presence perplexed Alexander, and he appeared uneasy during early exchanges with Daivari. As the former Cruiserweight Champion got the upper hand, Lorcan remained focused on him, a fact that Alexander could not ignore. Daivari was aware of the tension between Alexander and Lorcan, and he unleashed a series of brutal strikes to leave Alexander reeling. However, the ever-resilient Alexander fed off the energy of the WWE Universe and battled back to nearly score a pinfall following a Flatliner. Alexander tried to continue a fast pace, but Daivari knocked him off the top rope and secured a near-fall of his own. As both Superstars showed wear and tear, they exchanged strikes in the center of the ring, once again resulting in a near-fall for Alexander. Daivari nearly scored victory with a Persian Lion Splash, but The Soul of WWE Live remained resilient and continued to fight. After dumping Daivari to the outside, Alexander followed up with a high-risk move that brought the WWE Universe and Oney Lorcan to their feet. After regaining his footing, Alexander stepped on Lorcan’s jacket, enraging the NXT Superstar. Confused, Alexander was distracted as he reentered the ring, and Daivari capitalized by rolling him up for a shocking victory. After the match, Lorcan attacked Alexander, and the two Superstars engaged in an all-out brawl before being separated by WWE officials. Results ; ; *The Lucha House Party (Gran Metalik, Kalisto & Lince Dorado) defeated Drew Gulak, Gentleman Jack Gallagher & Humberto Carrillo in a Six Man Tag Team Match *Ariya Daivari defeated Cedric Alexander Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 3-26-19 1.jpg 205 Live 3-26-19 2.jpg 205 Live 3-26-19 3.jpg 205 Live 3-26-19 4.jpg 205 Live 3-26-19 5.jpg 205 Live 3-26-19 6.jpg 205 Live 3-26-19 7.jpg 205 Live 3-26-19 8.jpg 205 Live 3-26-19 9.jpg 205 Live 3-26-19 10.jpg 205 Live 3-26-19 11.jpg 205 Live 3-26-19 12.jpg 205 Live 3-26-19 13.jpg 205 Live 3-26-19 14.jpg 205 Live 3-26-19 15.jpg 205 Live 3-26-19 16.jpg 205 Live 3-26-19 17.jpg 205 Live 3-26-19 18.jpg 205 Live 3-26-19 19.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #122 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #122 at WWE.com * [ 205 Live #122 on WWE Network] Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events